cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Night
Operation: Dark Night is the fifth mission of the Allied campaign in Red Alert 2. Overview The destruction of Chicago had a severe impact on the course of the war. For the Soviets, it was a major setback in their plans to conquer America, but expressed little remorse for destroying a major American city home to millions of people. The United States was demoralized by the loss of Chicago, and the US Army suffered massive losses during the explosion. Fortunately, the nuclear attack on Chicago would hold severe consequences for the Soviet war machine. The Europeans agreed to supply the Americans reinforcements and additional supplies if they agreed to do them a favor: the destruction of the Soviet nuclear missile silos in communist Poland. If they attempted to aid the Americans in any manner, they risked the nuclear destruction of their cities at the hands of the enemy, and refused to lend any direct support until this threat was neutralized. The American government agreed to these terms, and dispatched the Commander and Special Agent Tanya Adams to Poland to deal with the Soviets. Mission events * At the beginning of the mission, a NightHawk transport appears and delivers three spies. * Once the spy infiltrates the battle lab, Tanya contacts the commander and mentions that they have the lab's missile plans. Walkthrough Insertion Having infiltrated the border earlier, Tanya and three GIs made a flare to signal a Nighthawk transport to land, delivering three spies. To determine the location of the missile silos, the team needed to infiltrate a Soviet base housing a Battle Lab to the north of their position. Along the way Tanya swiftly dispatched Soviet patrols. At one point the team located an Allied GI patrol south-west of the LZ and freed some Bovine to the north. Infiltrating the Battle Lab At the base perimeter, Tesla Coils were guarding the entrance. Tanya picked off one of the coils by shooting the explosive barrels carelessly placed next to the electric defense which was destroyed, opening a hole in the base wall. Another Tesla Coil was blocking the way to the Battle Lab, so a Spy infiltrated a nearby Tesla Reactor and sabotaged the base's power, allowing Tany to destroy the offline coil before it became online again. As Tanya swiftly took care of the local Conscript defenders, another Spy infiltrated the Battle Lab. While he obtained the location of the two silos, Tanya blew another hole in the base perimeter and located survivors of a plane crash just east of the base. Two of them were engineers and so systematically captured the rest of the Soviet base. Destroying the silos As the Allied Commander commandeered the base and built up its captured weaponry of Soviet infantry and tanks, Tanya's team made their way to the first nuclear silo, eliminating more Soviet patrols along the way. The second base's entrances were also guarded by Tesla Coils with no volatile barrels next to them. However the spies found barrels in an unguarded section of the perimeter near the silos, prompting Tanya to blast a hole. Taking care of any Attack Dogs guarding the silo, Tanya quickly placed C4 onto the silo and demolished it. As the strike team made its way to the last silo, Allied-captured tanks quickly overran the rest of the base via the hole. The team quickly found the second silo but it was more haevily guarded than the prevoius base. Luckily however, Tanya found a captured Allied patrol (including a heroic Grizzly Tank) in the vicinity. Tanya took care of the guards and shot the barrels to free the patrol. At the same time, the Soviet defectors approached the last base on the other side. They acted as a diversion to draw the Soviets' attention to them while the Grizzly blew a hole to allow Tanya to get to the silo without beng electrocuted by a Tesla Coil. The tactic proved successful as Tanya demolished the last silo. This allowed the European Allies to declare their support to the USA. Valuable assets * Speed upgrade in the lower left corner, beyond the border checkpoint. * Allied patrol (3 GIs) in the valley to the south-east of the starting point. * Bovine to save. Destroy the barrels next to the cow fence in a farm to the north of the starting point. * Two engineers and three GIs, survivors of a plane crash, to the east of the battle lab. * An elite Grizzly tank and four GIs behind the second silo base. * The nuclear silos can be captured, thus taking the first base, one can nuke the second silo. * The spies can be "regenerated" by spend every spies to any use. A helicopter will arrive to bring a batch of spies Category:Red Alert 2 Allied Missions